


For now

by TheWeirdDane



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fitness, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fitness Instructor Shepard, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, sorta???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: Garrus Vakarian, son of well-known C-Sec officer Castis Vakarian, is eager to join C-Sec and make his father proud. But first, there are some steps that need to be taken. Mainly, his physique isn't the best, so he hires a personal instructor help him. What he doesn't realize before it's too late is that he's in love with her.





	For now

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm not a certified trainer, so idk what the fuck im doing tbh. Might follow up with a second chapter.

Getting into Citadel Security Service was his dream. The prestige, keeping several species under law and order, getting to dispense justice in an unjust galaxy! The possibilities!

And following in his father’s footsteps, of course.

With his father’s connections, already being a C-Sec officer and whatnot, it should be no problem getting into C-Sec once he got in proper shape.

But that was his current problem – his physique. He was by no means fat – come to think of it, he had never seen a fat turian, wondering briefly if they were even able to get the same extra padding that humans so seemed to fear and abhor – but his endurance left much to be desired.

Yes, he had received lots of training with weapons from his father, and in that regard, he was probably ready to try and be recruited. But alas, that wasn’t enough.

So instead of having his father train him, he chose to start working out at the gym. There was one relatively close to his home, and as expected, it was mostly full of other turians. Mostly young ones, far younger than himself, which made him a bit uneasy.

But there were also humans here. There was one behind the counter and several on the floor, which surprised him somewhat.

“Can I help you?” the human behind the counter asked, and Garrus turned his attention to him. His nametag said ‘James’.

He was, by human standards, big and broad over the shoulders and chest, dark-skinned and wore a tight, white T-shirt. A pair of dog tags hung around his neck, and peeking from his T-shirt, on his neck, was a tattoo. His hair was short – crew cut, Garrus thought was the word – and his eyes hard yet welcoming.

“I would like to join the gym,” Garrus replied and cast another glance out at the floor, mentally preparing himself for the stress he was about to put himself under.

“Excellent choice, sir,” James said and tapped away at the terminal. In the silence, Garrus noticed an undertone of music. Not something he recognized, but it was relatively intense and fast.

“Now, sir, I just need your social number, name, and address, and of course what kind of membership you want.”

“There’s more than one?” Garrus asked, a bit taken aback. James chuckled and nodded.

“Yes, sir. I’ll send you the information right now, you can sit over here while you consider.” Then he proceeded to show Garrus to a cluster of armchairs and couches, all perfectly and neatly centered around a big, rectangular table.

Garrus called up his omni-tool to read over the various kinds of memberships.

The first one was the most expensive but gave access to exercise round the clock at all gyms of this particular chain, all classes and team exercising, not to mention luxurious facilities such as access to a swimming pool, sauna and a ‘body tracker’, whatever that was. Garrus decided it wasn’t worth to ask; this one was already out of his price range.

The second one was more like it. Still exercise round the clock, but only in this particular gym. There was still access to all classes and team exercising, and for a small extra fee you could also access the swimming pool, but no body tracker or sauna.

Then the final membership was round the clock training in this particular gym and with access to all classes and team exercising, and that was about it.

Well, what more could he need?

“Sir,” he called out as he got up, and James walked over to him with a smile tugging at his lips.

“I think I’ll take the third membership.”

“Yes, sir, let’s go over to get you all set up,” the human said, and his voice was calm, even, and warm. They walked back to the terminal where the human tapped away rapidly at the hologram screen before asking for his social number, name, and address again. Garrus gave him the information and in turn got a pass that he had to scan whenever he wanted to use the gym.

“Do you want to hire a personal trainer? First session is free and totally noncommittal.”

Garrus thought about the offer for a few seconds before turning it down.

How hard could it be, this exercising thing? He had heard humans complain about how difficult losing weight and gaining muscles could be, but there were many differences between humans and turians, so he was optimistic.

* * *

As it turned out, it was a lot harder than anticipated. No matter how much he ran on the treadmill, and no matter how iron he heaved, it didn’t seem to get him anywhere. Sure, he could run longer and faster, but it seemed like the progress just… stopped after a while.

So, it was with a bitter heart he one day returned to the gym and asked for a personal trainer.

“Certainly,” the human behind the counter – the same as when he had first entered the gym – said and pulled up a screen on his terminal.

“We have one who’s available right now. She’s a human,” the man glanced up at Garrus as if though making sure that was okay, “but has a lot of experience training both her own species and others.”

“Is she good with turians?”

“Most definitely, sir, she has trained several who have gone straight to the military after training with her.”

“Excellent,” Garrus said, “that’s all I need to know. When can we begin?”

James put two fingers between his lips and whistled, a loud and sharp sound that got the attention of pretty much everyone in close vicinity. One human started walking towards them, and despite not knowing a lot about humans, Garrus knew that this specimen would be found attractive by her fellow humans. Not that _he_ was blind to her attractiveness, however.

She wasn’t very tall, but Spirits, she was _ripped_. Her arms bulged – not, however, to the same degree as the human behind the counter – and Garrus could practically see the six-pack hiding behind her black tank top. Her face was slim and slightly heart-shaped, with remarkable cheekbones and a slightly big nose.

As she got closer, he noticed how she walked – powerful and confident, her sneakers slapping against the white linoleum in a way that told him that she took no bullshit from anyone. Her eyes were deep hazelnut brown and glistened in the bright light, her hair bright red and tied in a thick braid that hung down over her small, plump breasts.

“Name’s Shepard,” she began, and though her voice was warm and soft, there was no room for mistaking it for submissive; while being warm and soft, it was also strong and bold.

“Mine’s Garrus, Garrus Vakarian,” Garrus said and reached out his hand to shake her outstretched one.

“Sounds strong,” she said, “I like it.”

“Uh, thanks, my mom chose it for me.”

To that, she didn’t answer, and an awkward silence grew between them.

“So, Garrus, what’s your goal? Want to beat somebody up, but don’t want to look like a wet noodle while doing it? Want to join the military? C-Sec maybe?”

“Yes! My dream, and my father’s, admittedly, is to get into C-Sec, but I, uhh, I lack the physical shape to even entertain the idea,” Garrus explained as they walked into the heart of the center.

Shepard nodded and looked him over for a few seconds before grabbing a clipboard from a table and fished out a pencil from behind her ear.

“So, do you have a routine?” she asked him, looking at him with those beautiful, brown eyes. Garrus had to take a moment to collect himself.

“Not really, I just spend an hour hanging out around the treadmill and working some of the machines,” he said and shrugged, trying to be casual, but not too casual. He didn’t want her to think he was a total moron.

“Aha,” she replied and jotted his answer down on the clipboard, “then I suggest we start by making you a routine. Lucky for you, I know what it takes to get into C-Sec. Come ‘ere.”

And start a routine they did. He had to warm up with the treadmill, then use the machines as he was used to, but in sets. She had him start out with his usual weights and from there guided him to something that would give him the results he wanted.

“You’ll want to increase the weight with 5 kg whenever I deem it appropriate,” she explained, and Garrus just nodded, trusted her to know what she was doing. “That way, you get your body used to weight increase but don’t overwhelm it. It’s all about setting realistic goals so you don’t get discouraged.”

“That makes sense.”

“Of course it does, I’m a certified trainer,” she said, and though it could sound conceited, her smile and the glint in her eyes made it clear it wasn’t.

Garrus’ mandibles were practically on the floor. He had never found humans particularly attractive, didn’t have a fetish for them, but for and to this particular human, he would do many things.

Now that the routine was set, Shepard had him perform it to make sure everything was alright. They had to make a few adjustments here and there, but otherwise, it seemed to please both of them, though Garrus’ arms screamed in pain when he was done.

One of the things about this human that fascinated him was that she made all the exercises together with him. She didn’t just stand there and yell, but actually worked with him. At the machines, of course, it wasn’t possible, and here she would compliment his physique and raw strength as he worked out. But on the treadmill, she would be running beside him, shouting things like “Show me some of that Turian discipline!” and “I though Turians were supposed to be tough, one minute more!” until Garrus was ready to give up.

But he never gave up. Whether it was to actually get better or just to show her ‘some of that Turian discipline’, he didn’t quite know.

Once done, Shepard made a big deal out of explaining how to stretch to minimalize the amount of soreness he would experience in the following days.

“No, no, not that like, here, let me help you.”

And though he was drenched in sweat, she didn’t mind touching him and guiding him into a position that stretched his thighs to a degree where he had to clench his jaws to remain silent.

This was surreal – a gorgeous human like her was touching an old turian like him. Yes, she was paid for it, but to him, it just showed how serious she was.

He admired that.

* * *

Over the course of a few months, Garrus started to notice the changes. He was stronger, could easier handle the weapons he still practiced with every day. His physique was better, and he was able to run many miles before needing a rest. He noticed how his armor had become a little tight around the arms, thighs, and legs, and that was really his only complaint.

But for once, his father was proud of him, and that was big.

* * *

“Come on, just a little more, and you’re through!”

“I--- I ca-can’t,” Garrus grunted, and though he wanted to give up, he knew that that wasn’t a possibility. He had to push through, or Shepard would be disappointed, and _that_ idea was entirely off the table.

“You can and you will! Come on, soldier, it’s just five more!” she shouted and hit his shoulder – not too hard, of course – and that, as if she had touched him with magic, seemed to be the solution.

He powered through the last five, panting and heaving for air, and slumped back against the machine, letting go of the handles.

“Way to go, big guy!” she cheered him on and handed him his towel and bottle of water. Garrus grabbed the bottle, rolled off the lid, and drank eagerly before dabbing his face with the towel, loving the feeling of being able to see again instead of being blinded by sweat.

She patted his back, and this time, her hand seemed to linger for just a second too long – or was it just his imagination and dreams that made it feel like it?

“You’re doing great, Garrus,” she said and moved her attention to her clipboard where she crossed off the latest exercise, “I actually think you’re about ready to try and enlist with the C-Sec.”

His heart skipped a beat, and he choked on the water he was swallowing.

“S-seriously? Already?”

“Yeah, absolutely! You’ve made some excellent progress, I’m really proud of you, and you’ve reached that stage where I usually send my other clients to the military.”

His heart sank into his stomach. The military. That was just the stage _before_ getting into C-Sec. So he wasn’t ready at all?

Shepard must have noticed his sudden change in emotions because she frowned and sat on the floor in front of him, legs crossed.

“Look, I know I said I the military, but if you’re anything like Castis, you’ll make a great C-Sec officer. You’ve probably been taught weapon handling since you were, like, twelve, and that accounts for a lot of the potential to get into C-Sec.”

“Fifteen,” he corrected her and took another sip of his water. She was probably right, but he wanted to get in on the first try. Anything else would be shamefu--- Wait a minute. She knew Castis?

“You know my father?” he asked, frowning over the bottle. Shepard nodded and shrugged.

“Yeah, I do. Or did. Haven’t had contact with him for a while. How’s he doing?”

Now it was Garrus’ turn to shrug.

“He’s alright, I guess. Proud of me for working towards getting into C-Sec. For all I know, that’s all he cares about.”

She must have noticed his shortness, because she didn’t ask further questions about his father. Instead she went over the clipboard while Garrus drank some more water. His pulse was high and his muscles sore, his hoodie drenched in sweat.

Though the sweat wasn’t entirely from working out. He watched her examine the clipboard, his eyes flickering between the pen she handled so easily and her beautiful, red, plump lips. They looked very kissable, and he had to remind himself to breathe when she smiled at him.

_Shit_.

* * *

The next couple of months, they started meeting only once a week, much to Garrus’ chagrin. One of those times, Shepard had brought him a brochure of different classes that she suggested he took.

“You’re advancing, fast, and I think these classes would help you reach your goal, especially if you keep exercising like we’ve talked about,” she said and handed him the pamphlet. Garrus took it, and his heart surged when their hands briefly touched each other, and looked it over.

“Anything you can recommend?” he asked and flipped through it. It didn’t look particularly interesting, but if Shepard thought they would help… And it was included in the price, after all, so he might as well---

“I teach these two, StepFit and Tighten,” she said and pointed at two different headlines, “StepFit is cardio-based exercise with benches whereas Tighten will help you, what else, tighten up your muscles and skin. It’s a lot of strength- and weight training.”

Barely had she had time to explain the differences between Garrus blurted out “I’ll do both!” and subsequently felt his skin heat up as if he was blushing. But that was absurd, Turians didn’t _blush_!

Shepard just quirked a brow, a wide smile nearly splitting her face in half.

“Really? That’s gonna be real tough, you know, there’s only a 30 minutes break between them.”

“Let me worry about that, and I’ll let you worry about teaching me something new,” he replied with a smug face.

But she hadn’t been wrong.

After the first class, StepFit, he was exhausted, but seeing Shepard instruct and lead had given him new life and energy. He was constantly torn between wanting to do everything right so she could see how good he was, and making a mistake here and there so she would have to come over and correct him.

He wasn’t stupid, though; he knew that she wasn’t looking at only him. There were roughly fifteen other aliens in the room, but despite the diversity of the species, she handled it very well.

But what else was there to expect, she was a professional, after all.

The next class, Tighten, however, had him groaning and moaning in concentration and borderline pain.

“Good energy, keep it up!” Shepard shouted into her headset, sending her voice out into the room, and it was like sweet music to his ears.

At least he could pretend that all her encouragement was directed towards him – that, no one could take from him.

Once they were done and had stretched, he came up to her on wobbly legs and thanked her for the class.

“Hey, no problem,” she said, and Spirits, she looked absolutely divine; a thin sheen of sweat on her face and exposed upper arms. Her hair was held together in a thick braid, but here and there were a few strands that escaped it, giving her a kind of disheveled look that had Garrus’ stomach fluttering.

“You did a hell of a great job, Garrus,” she continued and put a hand on his shoulder, patting gently and grinning widely.

Garrus’ heart seemed to skip a beat.

“Well, only because you instruct so damn well,” he said and felt his skin heat up again. She laughed at that, and it was the most wonderful, clear laughter that Garrus would do many things to hear again.

“I am a pretty good instructor.”

“That you are, that you are.”

* * *

He got the message that C-Sec welcomed him aboard their new team only a week after applying, and he could barely believe his eyes when he read it.

_Dear mister Garrus Vakarian,_

_We were very pleased by your application to Citadel Security Service. Now that we have had the time to go through all applicants, it’s an honor tell you that you have been selected as a candidate for further training._

_You will receive further information about the responsibilities and chances you have at C-Sec within the following day._

_Best regards,_

_Citadel Security Service_

It took a while for the message to sink in, but when it did, he was ecstatic. He rushed to show it to his father who smiled and squeezed his shoulder.

“Well done, Garrus.”

That night, he went out to celebrate. He didn’t go out much, but he did have a favorite bar where he sometimes went to disconnect from everything going on around him. Garrus didn’t have a lot of friends, and the few he had were allegedly too busy to celebrate him getting into C-Sec.

So Garrus went to the bar, alone, and ordered a drink. He had to lean in and practically shout to the bartender to be heard over the thumping bass.

Waiting for his drink, he sat by the corner of the counter and watched the lively dancing on the floor, bright lights flashing and twisting, enveloping the dancers in a near trance-like lighting.

His eyes scanned the crowd, not knowing if he was looking for a hook-up or just killing time while the bartenders worked.

As if on cue, one of them shouted “Here you go, sir!” and nudged his elbow with the glass containing a purple/blue-ish substance, complete with a little umbrella and a slice of fruit on the rim of the glass.

He nodded to the bartender and sipped his drink as his eyes started scanning the crowd again. He felt like a predator, and it was exciting. The hunt, the chase, finding someone he would go home with---

Then he saw her.

Alone and sipping her own drink was his instructor, his Shepard. She was wearing a skin-tight, black dress that stopped a few inches above her knees. From the breasts – Garrus didn’t know what they were good for, but he knew he wanted to touch them – the dress went up in a small collar that went around her neck, leaving only the front exposed where there was a triangular pendant.

Her hair was, again, collected in a braid, but this time, it looked different. Normally, it hung down her back, and she would just fling it over her shoulder, but this time, it looked as if braided to the side on purpose, falling over her shoulder so elegantly.

She looked absolutely divine, with her plump lips wrapped around the straw in her drink – seemingly the same as the one he was currently having – and her eyes darting around the room.

When she caught his glance, she smiled widely and lifted her glass in greeting. He did the same and couldn’t help the grin that threatened to split his face.

For a few seconds, he contemplated whether or not he should go over to her, but before he knew of it, his legs were carrying him towards her regardless. Garrus sat on the stool next to her, and they clanked their glasses gently together, smiling widely.

“Come here often?” she asked him and played with her hair, tugging lightly at the braid.

He shrugged and grinned, spreading his legs a bit to sit more comfortably. She noticed.

“Only when the company is right.”

“But you’re not with anyone.”

“Well, you’re here, aren’t you?”

“Are you flirting with me, Garrus Vakarian?”

He laughed, a bit nervously, and scratched his right mandible. Well, he sort of was, wasn’t he?

“Would it be so terrible if I was?” he asked and moved closer, their knees brushing against each other. She laughed, and there it was, that perfect bubbly laughter that got his stomach to do flips.

“I suppose not.”

“Good, good. Then I don’t suppose this is too much…?” he inquired and put his hand on her knee, talons cool against her warm skin.

And Spirits, she didn’t protest! Simply sighed softly and wrapped her lips around the straw again, sucking up her drink while she practically purred.

Feeling like the biggest dare-devil on the planet, he slid his hand higher on her thigh, resting about half-way from where her legs met her body. She sighed again and closed her eyes, and in the flickering neon lights he saw she had colored her eyelids in a soft blue hue.

Her hand came down to linger on his slim wrist, and for a second, he was nervous she would push it away, but it didn’t happen. Her skin was so silky and warm, and Garrus would be contented to never touch anything else ever again.

Then she removed her hand, and Garrus did the same, covering up his nervousness with a slight cough and another sip of his drink.

At least, he had thought he covered it up. But Shepard saw right through him, outright asked him “Are you nervous?” to which he could only nod and scratch sheepishly at his mandible again.

“I don’t, ah, I mean, I haven’t _pursued_ anything with a human before,” he admitted and looked at her, dumbfounded when he found only a warm and understanding smile on her beautiful face.

“There’s a first time for everything,” she replied and sat up straighter, pushing out her chest and arching her back. It gave a series of soft pops.

Garrus’ heart was beating dangerously fast somewhere near his throat, and he wrapped both hands around his drink to hide how they trembled. But Shepard, always seeing the little things, noticed this and placed a hand on one of his, the other resting on the counter.

He was drawn to look at her face again, there was just something that made him hunger for her. He wanted her beneath him, writhing and wriggling, begging and moaning, gasping his name, maybe even wanted her hands cuffed together above her head… wanted nothing more than to feel her delicate skin break under his teeth, wanted to rub against her until she came completely undone, trembling and whimpering…

Garrus felt his skin heat up and his plates shift the slightest bit at the thoughts. They weren’t unwelcome, but they were… _distracting_ , to say the least.

“Take it easy, tough guy.” She leaned in to whisper into his ear, just barely audible over the thumping bass that seemed to reverberate through his body.

“You’ve got nothing to worry about,” she continued and stroked her hand up his wrist and further up his strong arm to rest at his carapace, close to his neck, and it sent a shiver down his spine, his head spinning.

“And why’s that?” he somehow managed to utter, his voice dropping into a low rumble, and the breath hitched in Shepard’s throat as she looked at him, and this time, it was his time to notice how her gaze lingered at his maw before being dragged up to meet his icy blue eyes. One of them, his left eye, was covered by his visor that he never took off.

“I have one final exercise for you,” she whispered, her voice also dropping a bit and sounding rough and airy around the edges. Garrus might not be the most well-informed on humans, but he could recognize need and desire in any voice.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Requires two, or more, to perform,” at that, Garrus’ mind reeled and he had to grab the counter for support, “so what do you say? Are you up for it, Vakarian?”

“Question is, are you?” he retorted, and Shepard let out a giggle that seemed to magically wash all his worries away for a brief, wonderful moment.

“I was born ready. Come on, let’s go,” she said and hopped off the stool after sending credits for the drinks, and tips, to the bartender and snatched Garrus’ hand.

She easily navigated through the dancing crowd that had only gotten bigger during their flirtations. Garrus’ mind still hadn’t settled at the fact that he was going home with Shepard, his fitness instructor! This was more than he had ever dared hope for, more than he thought possible, even!

As they hailed a cab and got in, Garrus felt his nervousness flare up again, and he stole a glance at Shepard who looked like the epitome of calm and self-confidence. She had snaked his hand in hers and held it gently, her thumb caressing his sharp talons. He could probably tear up her hand and neck in a flash if he felt like it with those claws, and yet she held them like they were a completely normal human hand.

In a way, he did want to – wanted to see her helpless beneath him, gasping and panting, her eyes wide and watering, her mouth agape, fingers scrambling for purchase and finding his face, grabbing onto his mandibles in desperation...

Probably not something she should know, but the predator within him longed for it, longed for the fight and the chase that they hadn’t had. _Yet_. Maybe there was a chance it could happen. Maybe if… if she harbored the same feelings for him that he did for her.

It was a stretch, and though Garrus never liked getting his hopes up, he couldn’t help it on this one.

The cab stopped outside his apartment, and he paid the driver before getting out and rushing to the other side to help Shepard out of the sky car.

“And they say chivalry is dead,” she giggled and he chuckled low in his throat before performing a daring move – he slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, and when she didn’t pull away, he had to send a quiet ‘thank you’ to the Spirits. In fact, instead of pulling away, she leaned into him, and he sent another blessing to the Spirits.

He couldn’t believe his luck. There was only one thing that bugged him – they weren’t compatible, physiologically. The whole dextro-levo difference. Of course, there was always the option to... come outside of her, but if the rest of her body was as delicious as what he had already seen, he would be hard pressed to do that.

Perhaps they should have talked about that before it got this far.

But before he knew it, they were at the door, and he unlocked it before letting them both inside.

Shepard let out a low whistle as he turned on the lights.

“Nice place, Garrus.” She sounded impressed, and he chuckled lowly as he came up behind her, wrapping his strong arms around her and pulling her close again, burying his face in her hair and inhaling deeply.

She smelled fresh and clean, of mint shampoo and something else he couldn’t quite put his talon on. But good, that was sure, and it just made him want her that much more.

“Did you just _sniff_ me?” she asked, sounding incredulous. He froze up.

Shit.

“Y-yeah, I did. Sorry?” he said and winced at his own stupidity.

Then she laughed, and it made his heart surge and the blood rush faster in his veins.

“Don’t worry about it. Just took me by surprise is all.”

Garrus let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and nuzzled his face in her hair again, loving how soft and silky it was, much like her skin, only fuzzier.

“You smell lovely,” he all but purred and squeezed her tightly, his talons resting on her hips before dragging up her sides. She sighed softly and pushed into him, making him realize how much his plates had already shifted beneath his clothes.

That was kind of embarrassing. It was like he was a teenager again. He wondered how long he was going to last, hoped that speed impressed her as much as his apartment did.

“So, big boy,” she sighed and turned her head to look up at him, her hazelnut brown eyes glistening in the dim lighting – he had purposefully set the lighting to a romantic mood – “do you ever plan on continuing what we started?”

His mandibles flared outwards, and he wanted nothing more than to throw her on his big, sectional sofa, ravish her from behind as she begged for more, more, _more_ , and leave her sore and hurting. But…

“Uhm, you know we can’t get, ah, physical because of the difference in our genes or whatever, right?”

Shepard wriggled out of his grip and looked up at him like he was barking mad.

“I’m vaccinated. Aren’t you?”

“Vaccinated? They make vaccines for that?” he asked, and this time he was the one to be incredulous.

“Sure they do, or else I’ve been severely fucked over,” she laughed and took his hand again, pulling him onto the couch and climbing into his lap. He was surprised by this, but sure as hell didn’t complain.

The dress bunched up around her thighs as she moved to straddle him, and this, he didn’t complain about either.

“So that takes care of your issue, but what about me? As much as I want to have sex with you, I don’t want to go into anaphylactic shock.”

“I took care of that for you,” she said and produced a small vial from her cleavage. The vial was full of a thick, orange liquid.

He quirked a brow plate at her.

“You expect me to drink something random that a, pardon me, stranger gives to me?”

She feigned a hurt expression that only lasted a few seconds before she started giggling, and Spirits, that sound was maddening and intoxicating, and he couldn’t help himself when he reached up to press his maw against her lips.

She gasped at the sudden, and clearly unexpected, move, but she happily obliged. Seeing as kissing wasn’t the easiest thing, she instead opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to dip inside.

Her tongue was so small and soft against his own long and rough one, and suddenly her mouth felt too small, he couldn’t even use half of his tongue to swirl around hers, and he sucked on it, honored to be the one to pull such delicious sounds from her.

Shepard, no longer giggling, moaned and sighed, rubbing herself against him so lightly he wasn’t even sure she had noticed it.

But he sure did. His plates shifted uncomfortably beneath his clothes, and he could feel his cock start to protrude from his slit.

“Shepard,” he growled lowly and in one, swift motion pushed her on her back before snatching up the small vial. He stared at it, long and hard, before dragging his gaze to her face, and Spirits, her lips looked so kissable. He wanted to do it again, but he also wanted to know that they could… _do things_.

“You’re absolutely sure this will make sex possible between us without either of us suffering horribly?”

“Absolutely.”

“How did you know it would come to this?” he asked, narrowing his eyes and leaning down to press his maw against her throat. He could smell her arousal from here, could practically hear her heartbeat. He let his breath ghost against her skin before nibbling, carefully at first, but spurred on by her writhing and moaning, he bit down harder and harder, only stopping when he felt the skin break between his teeth.

The scent and taste of the blood were as intoxicating as her laughter, but had a much darker effect on him. He spread her legs rather forcefully and started rubbing himself against her, painfully aware of how hard he already was and how long he had been so hard.

“I knew it from the moment I became your, _fuck_ , your fitness instructor,” she answered, her voice breathy and light, and wrapped her legs around his slim and narrow hips, her dress bunching up around her waist, and Spirits, the pressure of her legs felt amazing, urged him to press forward, against her core, and when he pulled back, he noticed a wet patch on the front of his pants that wasn’t entirely his own.

“Is it normal for human females to be so wet?” he asked, teasingly but genuinely curious. He didn’t know a whole lot about human anatomy or how the human body worked – he was working on instinct and what other Turians enjoyed.

Shepard blushed profusely and put her hands on her face, giggling again.

“I do get wetter than most other women, it just means you’re doing a hell of a job.”

He grinned, his mandibles flaring out triumphantly, and opened the vial to down the concoction. It tasted sweet and not at all as bad as he had expected.  

“How long before it kicks in?” he asked her in a low growl, and the low pitch of his voice had her gasping.

“Shouldn’t be longer than ten minutes,” came the raspy reply as Shepard writhed beneath him, trailing her fingers up and down his bulging biceps, gripping them firmly when he leant down to once more nibble and lick at her neck, licking away the few droplets of blood that he had forced out.

“Perfect.”

Pulling back was one of the hardest things he had had to do, but he managed to do it with the thought that it was to undress so they could get on with it.

He quickly pulled off his form-fitted pants and dress shirt, loving how Shepard’s eyes raked up and down his strong, muscular body. It sent a chill down his spine, and he made sure to twist and turn his body in completely unnecessary but alluring ways to put away the clothes.

When that was taken care of, he leaned over Shepard’s much smaller frame, placing a hand on each side of her face and leaning down to press their foreheads together.

They were both silent for a little while, Garrus being the first to break it.

“I hope I didn’t, ah, hurt you,” he mumbled and ran his talons over the faint marks he had left on her neck. The touch made her shiver and emit a soft sound, and his visor silently informed him it was a good one, so he dared do it again, this time slower, more sensually.

“Not at all,” she whispered, and Spirits, her voice had dropped dangerously low, was yet so soft, “you don’t have to watch yourself, Garrus, I’m a big girl.”

Hearing his name spoken like that did unspeakable things to him, and he could help a quiet growl as much as he could help himself leaning down to nibble on her neck once again – which was not at all. Her neck was covered with a thin sheen of sweat, and it tasted bitter-sweet and salty as he licked a wet stripe from her collarbone and up to her jaw. Her reaction – arching her back so she pressed more into him, the way her breath hitched in her throat – was invigorating, and he did it again, firmer and harder until licking wasn’t enough, and he once more sunk his pointy predator teeth into her delicate neck.

Shepard gasped, then whimpered, and her fingers dug into his upper arms in what would be a painful way if his hide wasn’t so thick.

“Garrus,” she sighed, and it occurred to him that he never wanted her to say anything else than his name in that voice.

“Again,” he growled and let go of her neck to lick at the new puncture marks, eagerly licking up the blood and making her moan and whine.

“Garrus!” she gasped and wriggled beneath him, pressing up against him and making him achingly aware of how much his plates had shifted, almost allowing for his cock to protrude fully from his slit.

“Yes, Shepard?” he all but purred against her ear, and just as she opened her mouth to say something, he ground himself against her, his half-visible cock sliding against her leg and effectively shutting her up.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that?”

“Fucker,” she panted, a smile twitching the corners of her lips upwards, and grabbed his carapace to drag him down into as heated and passionate a kiss they could manage.

Immediately, his long, slightly rough tongue pushed between her lips and into the cave of her mouth, investigating what he already knew so intimately it was like they had always known each other.

He wrapped his own tongue around hers, so much smaller and more delicate, and sucked on it, making her moan and sigh.

She pulled back to pant a rugged “How much do you know about human anatomy?”, to which he shook his head and shrugged.

“Get between my legs, Vakarian, or I will never forgive you.” No doubt her words would hold a lot of power if she wasn’t so disheveled and her voice wasn’t so breathy.

But as it were, it was no real threat, and he just laughed at her. Not in a mean way, of course, but in a loving and gentle way.

“Demoted to last names, is that it? Very well then, _Shepard_ \--- wait, what’s your full name?” He tried to sneer her name, but then it dawned upon him that he didn’t know her full name, only knew her by ‘Shepard’.

Now it was her time to laugh, and it was such a happy and carefree sound it made his stomach flutter and his heart to skip a beat.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” she teased, and he quirked a brow plate.

How had he never asked? They had only known each other for a year, if not more, with exercise every other day, save for the weekends! There had been plenty of time to ask her full name, why had he never done it?  

“Yeah. I would,” he chuckled, “and you know what else I would like?”

She shook her head, this time being the one to raise an eyebrow.

“If that dress disappeared. Don’t get me wrong, it’s pretty, and you look darn good in it, but I just think it’d look better on my floor.”

Shepard laughed again.

“Smooth,” she giggled once her laughter had died down and sat up to unzip the dress and wriggle out of it.

Her breasts, small and plump, were held up by a simple bra, black and gold, with a little bow between the cups, and her panties matched. And Spirits, her body! She had a stunning six-pack, and her hipbones made a very clear little ‘v’. Her lower abdomen was firm and taut and led to her nether regions.

Her nether regions were smooth and ended in two small, bare lips.

He ran a claw up and down and found the two soft lips that were almost burning hot. As he ran his talon between the lips, Shepard nearly sobbed and writhed on the sofa, pushing into his hand. He stroked them carefully, not meaning to do them any harm, but judging from her reaction, it wasn’t enough.

“Garrus, please,” she whimpered and looked up at him, and the blush on her face, her half-lidded eyes, took his breath away.

“Right, sorry, on it,” he said and moved down, kneeling between her spread legs and staring right at her core, suddenly feeling nervous. Turians didn’t do… whatever Shepard clearly expected him to. It was mostly bumping foreheads together, some biting if they were feeling raunchy, and then just fucking each other.

“Shepard, you might need to… guide me,” he finally admitted and was immensely relieved when she didn’t laugh at him. Instead, she placed a hand gently on his fringe and pushed his head closer to her sex.

“Stick out your tongue and lick me,” she said, voice ever so soft and gentle, and he obeyed, parting his lips to let his tongue dart out and flick over her lips. She shuddered and her fingers curled around his fringe, but not in an uncomfortable way.

“Th-that’s it, that’s good. Now, search for a little nub and--- Oh, heavens, that’s--- that’s good, that’s really, unh.”

Assuming he was doing a good job, Garrus kept licking the little nub he had found, and with each long stroke of his tongue, Shepard seemed to lose a little bit of herself. With each saliva-drenched lick, she moaned and writhed until Garrus had to grip her hips to keep her in place.

And with moan and each jerk of her hips, he became more confident in what he was doing.

Soon enough, he was outright tongue-fucking the nub – clitoris, as his visor so helpfully supplied – and it made Shepard gasp and moan, and though pinned down, her hips pushed into his strong hands, desperate for more.

“N-now,” she panted and let go of his fringe to instead brush some hair away from her glistening forehead, “find my opening and d-do the same to that as you do to my clit, okay?”

He nodded and didn’t care that he got her juices smothered all over his face as he leaned in closer to find the opening. Carefully, he used a talon to spread her lips and found his goal. He then continued to push his tongue inside her, and Spirits, she was so warm and wet inside! Her muscles clamped down around his tongue once he was in, and it made him growl lowly, an action that got Shepard to shriek and nearly sob again.

“Oh fuck, please, please please please growl some more, it’s--- fuck, yeah, that’s it, Garrus, that’s so fucking good---” Her further ramblings were cut short when Garrus pressed his tongue up against her walls – while growling – and she arched her back off the sofa, desperately trying to rub herself against his face, but he was still holding her down by the hips, so really, her range of motion was quite limited.

Her softness had Garrus’ mind reeling. Everything about her seemed so perfect, and despite her tough exterior, Garrus now knew how soft and gentle she could be, how soft this particular part of her was, and he never wanted to stop exploring.

“Garrus, please, I-I’m close---” And though he wasn’t totally up-to-date on human idioms and slang, he knew her body’s contractions meant only one thing – that he was doing a hell of a job.

So he kept fucking her with his tongue while also bringing a talon up to press and rub against her clit, and she came less than a minute later.

It was beautiful – her back arched off the sofa, hands squeezing the soft, worn leather of it, her voice carrying a broken sob around the room, and her muscles spasming rhythmically around his tongue. She released more wetness, and he eagerly drank it down, finding the taste oddly bitter-sweet, but not minding it in the slightest.

Slowly, as she came down from her high, he pulled back and left Shepard on the sofa to collect herself and went to his bathroom to grab a towel, dabbing his face with it before returning to his fitness instructor.

“Holy shit,” was all she could muster before bursting into a fit of giggles. Garrus merely raised a brow plate, but somehow, the sound went straight to his already throbbing and leaking cock.

“You have a lot of reach with that tongue, I don’t think anyone has ever been that far in,” she said when the fit had died down. Garrus felt a heat of pride wash over him.

“Happy to help a beautiful woman in need,” he replied and leaned over her to bump their foreheads gently together. She, in turn, wrapped her legs around his narrow waist, making his cock brush against her sex, and he nearly came then and there.

“What are you waiting for?” she asked, voice soft and husky, and rubbed herself against him, and with that shiteating grin on her face, she had to know what she was doing to him, “just _fuck_ me already, Garrus, I’ve never been wetter.”

“Thank the Spirits,” he growled, grabbed her legs, and plunged right into her.

It was so easy, though she was so _tight_ around him. He didn’t think he was that big, maybe a bit above average for a Turian, but maybe they were generally bigger then humans? But no matter what, she gurgled out a set of noises that his translator failed to pick up, and it was no small feat to hold back until she gave green light in form of a silent nod.

Her mouth hung open and her eyes were tightly closed as he fucked into her, hard and fast and driven by his primal urges that could no longer be repressed. He grabbed her hips tightly, talons digging into the beautiful porcelain-like skin and creating more than just a few scratches that soon started leaking blood.

This was better than any Fornax issue ever issued, no doubt about that.

Her inner muscles clung to him as if for dear life, and Spirits, she was so warm and wet and soft, and it was all too much, yet not enough, and he was pretty sure a Reaper could land outside and he wouldn’t be able to stop.

He made the mistake of looking down, seeing where his thick, ridged cock disappeared into her, covered with her juices, and let out a thunderous roar, picking up speed and slamming into her relentlessly.

At one point, he flipped her on her side and yanked her by the leg so she nearly did a split up against him, and Shepard cried out at the sudden change in position, then hung her head forward against her forearm as Garrus drilled into her with even more power.

The sound of skin against skin was vulgar, pornographic even, but it was so much better than what he had seen in Fornax. Nothing he had seen in that filthy magazine came even _close_ to this. It filled the room amongst their panting, moaning, and growling, and every now and then, the sofa made a weak sound of protest.

Shepard sputtered out something that could have been his name, could have been a plea for _more, more, more_ , could have been anything, really, but Garrus’ translator didn’t pick it up. All he knew was that in one moment, he was pushing into her harder and faster than he could remember ever having done with anyone before, and in the next his body went rigid, and he pressed himself as close to her as he could as he came, cum flooding Shepard’s cunt.

She gasped and moaned, and her walls clamped down around him, milking him and making him growl loudly as he ground against her, desperate for his cum to get into her and as deep as possible; age-old primal instinct wanting to secure his mate got pregnant.

Then he simply collapsed on top of her, and she let out a soft ‘oof’ but didn’t complain. She was warm, sweaty, and sticky – though to be fair, they were both warm, sweaty, and sticky – but Garrus didn’t mind. It was an honor to just be here, with her, and to think he had been nailing her less than a minute ago didn’t help his still racing heart.

He nibbled at her neck, tongue flicking over her soft flesh and licking more insistently at a spot that made her writhe and sigh.

For a while, they just laid there, catching their breaths and eventually synchronizing their breathing. Garrus slid off Shepard and instead lay behind her, snaking an arm around her – very supportive – waist and pulling her close.

His cock was still hard and inside her, but he was too exhausted to go for another round. Or a third, in Shepard’s case.

“How was that for a workout?” he asked her, first to break the silence between them. She snickered.

“Oh, it was _good_. Really, really _good_ ,” she assured him and awkwardly turned on her other side so they were face-to-face. This caused his cock to slip out of her, and she visibly shivered, then made a sound of discontentment.

Garrus laughed softly, nudged her legs open again, and snuck his cock back into the warmth of her cunt, and they both sighed with pleasure.

“It was definitely Fornax worthy,” she then said and wriggled a bit, clenching weakly around him and making Garrus stumble over his reply.

“I would say it was better.”

“Better? Did you see issue 203?”

He quirked a brow plate at her.

“With the drell-turian-human threesome? That what you’re into?”

She visibly blushed and laughed, a rich and intoxicating sound that had his heart skipping a beat.

“I’m _hurt_ , Shepard.”

“Call me Jane, and we’ll call it even,” she quipped back at him.

“Deal.”

For a little while – Garrus didn’t know how long – they were quiet, just listening to each other’s heartbeat. Then he just had to ask her…

“How did you know where to find me? It seems like you have had this planned for a while, what with the vaccine and the concoction and everything.”

“Oh please, it was child’s play,” she laughed and stretched with a yawn, “I have connections in C-Sec, they let me know when the next wave of applicants are in, and when they know whether or not they’re accepted. I figured that if you got accepted, you would celebrate, and if you didn’t, you would drink it away.”

She shrugged.

“The vaccines I get regularly. I’m not, ah, how do you say this, _opposed_ to interspecies liaisons. The concoction was a result of a friend of mine, a brilliant Salarian professor who told me about the whole dextro-levo difference and was willing to help me out.”

“Impressive,” was all that Garrus had to say, because really, it was.

Another silence stretched out between them, but it wasn’t uncomfortable or awkward. It felt so natural, so right. He traced her skin with his talons, making her shiver. They shared languid kisses and soft giggles, huddled close together to fight off the cold threatening to envelop them.

“Jane.” Garrus found himself speaking before he knew how to shut up. “Where do you see this going? Is it a one-time thing, a, ah, celebration of me getting into C-Sec? Or do you want to, I don’t know, become a one-Turian kind of woman?”

She laughed, but it wasn’t mocking, merely surprised and soft. Everything about her was so soft, except her rippling arms and perfect six-pack.

“What a proposal, Garrus. I don’t know, I hadn’t planned that far ahead. I just knew I wanted you, and now I know that I still do. So if we can make it work… yeah, definitely, I can see myself as one-Turian kind of woman.”

Garrus’ heart seemed to forget how to beat for a few seconds. This was… it couldn’t be! He was never this lucky!

“Are you serious?”

“Are you?”

His words failing him, he couldn’t find the words to express his emotions, and instead bumped their foreheads together.

It would have to suffice. For now. Until he was braver and could say all the things he felt for her. How he adored her, held her on a pedestal of love, would take a bullet for her any day, anytime. How he would wait forever for her, the only human – or Turian, or any other alien, for that matter – that he had ever felt this way about. How he would do anything she ever asked, trusting her infinitely and with every matter he could think of.

Yeah. That was a bit too much to say now.

A simple “I love you” muttered into her hair as she drifted off to sleep would have to suffice. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
